stickwargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Order Empire
"You are the leader of the nation called Order. Your way is of peace, your people do not worship their weapons as Gods..." -Intro .]]'Order Empire''' is a small nation in the far eastern corner of Inamorta. Throughout the Stick War series, the player commands Order through campaigns against the bloodthirsty tribes bordering them. ''Stick War Order is introduced into ''Stick War as a weak, insignificant nation that is threatened by the surrounding enemies. Order figures it's only way to defend is to "attack first"... with only Club men and Miners, they set out against the Archidonis archers, and from there, they pick up their bow technology. After fighting Speartons (nation)Speartons, Swordwrath, and Magikill, with a few rematches along the way, Order has already conquered a sizeable chunk of Inamorta. The final battle takes place in Desert, where Order, who has gathered all available technologies, even Giant, fights the final boss, a massive Giant, up to 3 times taller than Giant Growth enhanced Giants... After winning, the people of Order and Inamorta are free from the murderous nations, and a victory celebration is held. ''Stick War 2 - Order Empire In the intro, Order is put across as abusive of their newly found properties, committing genocides, burning villages to the ground, that sorta stuff. The previously beateb nations decide to counter their exile, and they come back in monstrous force. The player once again commands the nation of Order against the enemy tribes, who have all gathered new technologies, and some of them (like Shadowrath), new weapons. But hey it's just more abilities for Order Empire to inherit!! After a few matches with Poison Spraying Mages and Raged-up Swordwrath, Order once again fights them on a familiar turf, Westwind. They are beaten very badly... Suddenly, in a new territory unknown to chose of Inamorta, a Giant comes and starts attacking with a dead body. Order captures and enslaves the giant... this makes Medusa, a new queen of the deathly Chaos Empire reveal her plans to destroy all the people of Inamorta. Order and the weapon worshipping nations have no choice- they must join to stop this evil monster. Order now allies with their rivals against the armies of Chaos, with their suicidal Bombers and speedy Crwalers (plus other deadly creatures). After a rigorous campaign in the new Chaos territory, Order and its new allies surround the remnant of Chaos in medusa's Castle, and after a melee battle with petrifying Medusa herself, a Spearton beheads her. Stick Empires Order is one of the three Empires that one can play as in ''Stick Empires, and it's also the only one open to players who have not bought Gold Membership. All abilities and units are defaultly unlocked, so no need to campaign or anything... also, an Armory is available to customize the units. ''Stick War Legacy This spinoff game of ''Stick War will most likely have the same story as the original. ''Stick War 3: Chaos Empire'' It's unknown what Order Empire's role will be in this game. Most likely, they will be the enemies this time around, with the player controlling Chaos (we got the title for references...) Category:Nations Category:Empires Category:Stick War Nations Category:Stick War 2 - Order Empire Nations Category:Stick Empires Empires Category:Playable Nations